


just a little bit

by meclanitea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: Yet, Tenma cannot help but feel smug when amongst everyone he interacts with, Taichi chooses to use his lunch breaks and after-school hours with Tenma.Sure there could be several reasons for this.And oh so obviously, Tenma hangs onto the last one.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	just a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be part of my tyt ficlet collection but hmm I didn't feel it was right to lump all the indiv pair ficlets along with the triangle poly relationship ficlets after all. I wanted to keep the fics so I separated them and here they are.

If you go with stereotypes, it's easy to assume that Taichi has a lot of friends. He has that easy-going manner and a lovable enthusiasm you can't help but be fond of.

Tenma’s not wrong. Taichi easily gets along with people in his class, and even outside of it. The teachers adore him in the supplementary classes, no matter how many questions he's asked, and the staff at the cafeteria are people Taichi refer to by name. Taichi says he's not popular at all but Tenma think he's just not looking properly. The girls coo at him playfully albeit he gets no confessions.

Tenma thinks it's partly because they're always together. He knows that to anyone outside of the theatre company, he's the untouchable and intimidating Tenma Sumeragi. At home, he's a dork who likes bonsai and gets scared easily. Yet, Tenma cannot help but feel smug when amongst everyone he interacts with, Taichi chooses to use his lunch breaks and after-school hours with Tenma.

Sure there could be several reasons for this: 1) he’s Tenma Sumeragi so of course people would want to hang out with him (not that they do because his classmates only ever approach him with wariness plain on their faces); 2) they’re from the same company and live together, it’s only convenient; 3) Taichi just genuinely likes hanging out with him.

And oh so obviously, Tenma hangs onto the last one.

It’s that little shine in Taichi’s eyes when he yells out, “Ten-chan!” It’s Taichi texting him when Tenma is off at shoots about little things like plants he thinks Tenma would like or little bonsai stickers he keeps finding from the internet. It’s the casual hugs and touches the other boy does when they’re together (Tenma is still learning to keep his heart steady whenever it happens, and maybe one day, he'll have the courage to one day reciprocate).

It’s the little bit of hope Tenma holds on to because he might be just a bit in love with Taichi Nanao.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed. Tell me about it if you did!
> 
> twt: [meclanitea](https://twitter.com/meclanitea)  
> tumblr:[instablamwriter](https://instablamwriter.tumblr.com)


End file.
